We Meet Again
by watermelonworld5
Summary: Olive is in New York at an art gallery looking for a specific artist's work. She meets him and guess what happens between the two.


Olive Doyle was in a New York art gallery, looking for that one specific artist's painting. That same artist that was her one true love and the one that got away, when she was in high school. She is 21 now and she never dated after their relationship had ended, she was to in love with him. That artist was Fletcher Quimby.

As she was looking at his most recent picture, someone came up behind her.

"It's a pretty picture, right?" a male voice asked her.

"It's not pretty, it's an amazing picture." she said turning around.

When she saw who the man was, she was shocked. It was Fletcher! Olive was surprised, and it showed on her face.

"Surprised to see me", he laughed.

"Fletcher I can't believe it's you. I've missed you." Olive said.

He extended his arms out and they hugged. It reminded both of them of the old days. They started a little conversation.

"Hey, why don't we go get dinner and catch up? It'll be my treat." Fletcher asked Olive.

"Sure, I'd love to." she replied back and they went to Fletcher's favorite restaurant.

They talked about their lives after Z-Tech, jobs, everything.

"So, how come you're in New York?" Fletcher asked.

"I just moved here because my job moved from California to New York." She answered.

"So you live here now, cool. Where?" he asked interested.

"Around Central Park." She said.

Fletcher brightened up. "I live around that area", he said.

They kept talking and flirting with each other.

"Hey, you want to come and check out my apartment?" Olive asked.

"I'd love to" he answered back.

They walked to her house since it wasn't too far. He was amazed, her apartment was very sophisticated and high-end.

"Wow" he said.

Olive giggled and asked,"Do you want some wine?"

"Okay" he said.

She got some glasses and they sat on her sofa.

"Olive, I really missed you." he said truthfully.

He didn't expect to see Olive in New York. He was just there to see how his art was doing, but when he caught a glimpse of her face, he knew it was her.

"I missed you too." She said.

They looked in each other's eyes and the love and drunkenness got to them. They both leaned in and kissed each other fiercely and passionately. The kiss was intense and long and she started tugging at his shirt and he took it off. They started French kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. Fletcher won, and he moved his hands to her breasts. He moved his hand under her shirt and started massaging her boobs over her bra, without breaking their kiss. She moaned in his mouth and the broke the kiss, gasping for air.

They looked in each other's eyes with pure lust. Fletcher laid Olive on the coach and took off Olive's shirt and took a look of her fully developed D-cup breasts. He unhooked her bra and massaged her bra, pinching her pink nipples. He took one in his mouth and started sucking on it earning many moans from Olive. After taking his time with on breast, he moved on to the other one.

"Fletcher" Olive moaned slowly and seductively, which made his pants tighten.

She noticed this and kept on moaning.

"You need help with that" Olive said innocently.

She flipped them on the coach and pulled his pants and underwear. She was amazed by the size of his cock. It was about 9 inches long and thick. Just looking at made her mouth water and her panties get even wet. She started stroking him slowly and he was groaning.

"O..o..live" he moaned.

She just bent her head down and put his length in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down getting more than half of his length in her mouth. She was sucking and slurping. He was moaning and calling out her name. Then she started deep-throating him. He was near his edge, so she stopped. Then she started titty-fucking. She was rapidly moving her boobs up and down around his dick. He finally came screaming out her name. He got cum all over her breast and mouth. She got as much of it in her mouth as she could and tried to swallow was much as she could.

Fletcher flipped them over and pulled down her pants and underwear too.

"Someone's wet for me." Fletcher said smirking.

He lined himself at her entrance and thrusted his dick into her pussy. She was moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fff..fastter..faster..uhhh" moaned Olive.

"I'm gon-OLIVE", he yelled as he came.

That sent her over the edge and she came too.

"That was amazing Fletcher" Olive moaned.

"Reminds me of that night in Z-Tech" Fletcher said smirking.

"Why don't we take a trip down memory lane into the bedroom" Olive said seductively.

He picked her up bridal style and they went in the bedroom for more fun.


End file.
